In the Elevator
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Marluxia learns that it's not that bad being stuck in an elevator with the hot intern. -YAOI-


In the Elevator

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Paring: Axel x Marluxia; 8/11

Summary: Marluxia learns that it's not that bad being stuck in an elevator with the hot intern. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own anything but the magazine. Cosmopolitan is owned by other people, of course.

Author's Note: I thought about places I haven't had bishie smex scenes, and then this came up. In Marly's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

"Hey Marluxia, your photo shoot is in 10 minutes," someone poked their head in my changing room.

"Yeah, I'm changing now," I replied. I was going to be on the cover of _Boys Like Us_, a magazine similar to _Cosmopolitan_, but aimed at the gay community. The magazine's theme for the month centered around bringing back sensationalism in relationships, so I would be laying on a white silk-sheeted bed in an over-sized T-shirt with a bowl of strawberries and cream next to me. By the time I got to the elevator it was 6:08, As soon as the doors opened, I jumped in and pressed the '10'. A second before the doors closed, a hand slipped in and I heard someone say 'Hold up, hold up!'. Then his hand came through and I jumped. A redhead stepped inside and leaned against the wall, breathing hard.

"Thanks. Can you press the '10' for me? 'Preciate it."

"That's where I'm headed."

I looked over at the guy and I was surprised that I liked what I saw. His red hair was long and spiky, and he had on a black tank top with jeans and black sneakers. He also had on black-rimmed glasses.

"Glad I caught you before you went up," he murmured, turning to look at me. "I sure as hell wasn't gonna take the st -- wait, aren't you, Marluxia?"

I blinked and nodded.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Name's Axel. Didn't the shoot start 15 minutes ago?"

"That's where I'm headed. How did you know?"

"I'm an intern studying photography. Jacky wanted me to be there so I could get a feel of the studio and give me some pointers. Wait, we're not moving."

Sure enough, the elevator was stuck on the 6th floor. I pressed the button to open the door, but nothing happened.

"Uh, hello? We're stuck in the elevator on the 6th floor," Axel pressed the help button. No one answered.

"You've got to be shitting me," I groaned.

"Well, guess we'll be stuck in here for a while," Axel sighed and sat down on the floor. I sat down next to him and he looked over at me.

"I trust that you're dressed like that for the shoot," he grinned.

"Oh yeah. My clothes are a lot tighter than this."

"You've got a perfect body for tight clothes, so it's cool. It's been a dream of mine to do a shoot with you."

"Really?" I raised a brow.

"Oh yeah. You know a lot of people would kill to shoot with you, right? I had to kill my way here for an internship, just so I could get the opportunity to work with you."

I hadn't realized how famous I actually was before that conversation. I knew that a lot of people enjoyed my work, but I had never imagined that I had my own fan base.

"Didn't know people were killing to work with me," I admitted softly.

"You ain't serious, are you? You're sex on legs, man. You have perfect long legs, and creamy skin, and your eyes are amazing."

I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. Axel certainly knew what to say to make a man blush. I could see the lust in his jade green eyes and his tongue dart out to lick his lips. I knew where his mind was headed.

"You're a catch yourself," I replied. "I especially love your eyes. I think green eyes are really sexy..."

"What are the odds that they get the elevator going before I get you out of that shirt?" the redhead breathed against my lips.

"Less talking and more action, sweetheart, and I'm sure those odds will look pretty good..."

Axel kissed me hard and quickly unbuttoned my shirt. I took off his glasses and pulled off his shirt. I had to focus on getting him out of his pants while he kissed my neck. His lips felt so hot, and _so_ good. I yanked his pants off and grabbed his cock, making Axel moan against my collarbone.

"Shit, Marluxia. stroke it harder, _mmm_," he groaned before taking a hold on my own erection. I gasped and chills went down my spine. I pushed Axel back and crawled on top of him so his cock was at my lips and mine was at his. I deep-throated him completely and moaned as he did the same thing. Axel's tongue swirled around the tip of my cock and I scraped my teeth against him. I had never been so horny in my life; I wanted Axel to fuck me like crazy. As if he sensed I wanted something inside of me, two fingers found their way inside of me. I let go of his cock to groan his name.

"Ah yes, oh shit, _yes_..."

"You don't know how tempting you are, baby," I heard the redhead purr. "I wanna be inside your ass so bad right now it's killin' me..."

"I want you too," I murmured against his cock, "Axel, fuck me. I want you inside me now..."

My begging clearly did the trick. His fingers disappeared and he tossed me on my back before slipping in my entrance. Both of us groaned.

"_Hot_... _in you_..." Axel groaned lowly.

"Go ahead and move, Axel... _ooohhh_..."

The sexy intern rocked his hips into mine at first, and then he started to thrust a little faster. Axel claimed my lips again and I couldn't help but moan into the kiss.

"How does it feel, gorgeous?" he whispered in my ear.

"Fucking amazing... mmn, can't take much more, baby..."

"Likewise... think I'm gonna come inside you, Marly..."

I slipped my hand between our bodies and pumped my length to match his thrusts. Our moans got louder and louder until both of us screamed each other's names and tensed. I felt a warmth shoot inside me and on our heaving chests. Axel collapsed against my chest and groaned against my shoulder. And just as we finished getting dressed, the elevator started moving again.

"Isn't that ironic?" I shook my head. Axel laughed.

* * *

(POV change)

The two finally reached the 10th floor and the staff mobbed them with questions and pushed them to the set. Axel's phone rang and he took it out of his pocket.

'_Took me a while to figure out the elevator controls. You owe me big. Dem'_ the text read.

"God I love you Demy," Axel said to himself.

* * *

I think I might do more elevator smex... -think-  
Let me know what you think!

--

SB


End file.
